The Magic of the Moment
by ForbiddenDreams13
Summary: The Berlin Wall is finally coming down. Germany and America sit atop the wall and ponder the past, present, and future.


**Hello readers, here's a fic where neither America nor Britain are the main characters. Shocking! Well, America's in this, but he's not the main character.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine, and although I can somewhat speak his language, Germany isn't mine either.**

* * *

Atop the wall was a place Germany never imagined himself sitting. He looked down from his spot, taking in the lights gleaming out from the darkness of the descending night. To the west, things looked the same as they had always been: bright, cheery, full of happiness and opportunity. In the east, although the lights shone with the same luminosity as those from the west, they looked thinner, paler-electric ghosts that were just barely keeping themselves within the boundaries of existence. Even through the gathering shadows, the gray color of the buildings could be seen, hovering in place like an oppressive fog. Tonight, that fog would be lifted. After so many years, the people of Eastern Germany would taste freedom. After so many years, the country of Germany would be reunited once more. And right here, would he and so many others witness the start of this: the falling of the Berlin Wall. Germany sighed. A firm hand on his shoulder startled him. He turned to see America seated beside him.

"Yo dude, you look nervous. Everything okay?"

Of course America would be here. With President Reagan somewhere below, more than likely taking care of his own business, it was only natural that America would seek Germany out. Eyes of pastel blue regarded the American for a moment before turning back to view Eastern Berlin once more.

"No, it's not that I'm nervous, I'm just trying to convince myself this is happening. It all seems so surreal. I keep expecting to see Russia loom out of the horizon, and have him strap the eastern region in the chains of Communism once more."

America leaned back and looked up into the clear night sky. "Those days are over, man. The so-called 'empire' of Mother Russia is crumbling. No one will be put behind the Iron Curtain anymore."

The German allowed himself a smile. During the past few decades, the capitalist country had thrown everything he possessed in his arsenal at Russia, determined at stopping the spread of communism. Throughout the entire Cold War, he'd pushed himself to the absolute limit, and it had never been for his own benefit; it had all been to protect the rest of the world from falling into the icy country's clutches. Germany couldn't help but admire America.

"I never got to thank you for the Berlin Airlift." he said after a long bout of silence. America shook his head.

"There's no need to thank me. We were just trying to get the people of Berlin some food, besides it pissed me off that Russia had sealed the borders. So I guess I was trying to find a way to get at him."

"Still," Germany stated, "you helped. You can't deny that."

A loud laugh flowed from the American. "Of course not. It's the hero's job to help people!"

Silence descended on the two of them. As the minutes ticked by, others began climbing up onto the wall, whooping and shouting. However, the space near the countries was undisturbed, protected by its own sphere of contemplation. Germany's gruff voice broke the silence.

"I truly never thought this day would come," he looked over at America, "tell me, how long will it take for East Germany to heal from this and become like West Germany?"

The personification to his right blinked. "You're asking me?"

"You are the republic." Germany responded, shrugging, "only you would know how much time it would take for republican policies to fix communist damages. If I remember your history correctly, your Constitution made a quick turn around of your country after all the hell the Articles of Confederation put it through."

"Yeah, but that happened when I was still a fledgling country, and the turn-around wasn't that quick. Besides, both times we were trying to set up a republic." His gaze followed Germany's, sweeping out over the eastern horizon. When the Constitution had finally been signed and acknowledged, America had still been small as a country. Clusters of farming villages with lots of wilderness between. East Germany was modernized and quite large. It would take time for things to right themselves, but with as open as the Germans were to reunification, it wouldn't take long. All around him, America could feel their hunger for freedom burning, their yearning increasing. As he observed the east with Germany, he tried to imagine what they were thinking, what they were dreaming of. What would they do, America wondered, when they awoke tomorrow and found themselves free? Naturally they would celebrate, but what then? America wanted to stay with Germany and help him; teach the East Germans about living in a capitalist society, but he couldn't. He had his own duties back home, and the people could get along just fine without him. If Germany did need anything though, America would be right there to help. The road to freedom wasn't easy, but the reward at the end made everything worth it.

To his left, Germany had decided that America was choosing to either avoid answering his question, or had already answered it with the comment before. "You know, the sun rises in the east and sets in the west." he remarked. America raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"When you see the sun rise, it's a strange thing. It slowly crawls up the sky, almost as if it is afraid of doing so. Inch by inch, it ascends, spilling saffron into the world. And yet, as you watch, you have to wonder: is the sun going to stay? Will dark clouds come to cover it up and take away the light? Will it rain? Will the sun come back by the end of the day, or will it hide until nightfall? Will you be able to see it rise the next morning, or will the clouds have everything covered by that time? When the sun sets, it's so beautiful, so comforting. All kinds of warm colors flow into the sky: pink, gold, orange, and red. The sun sets the world ablaze with its brilliance. Oh sure, you have questions as to whether or not you'll see the same thing again the next day, but those don't seem to matter when placed next to the magnificence of the sunset." A long sigh sailed out of his lungs.

An apologetic chuckle issued forth from America, "if you were trying to make a metaphor, I couldn't quite understand what you were trying to get at. Sorry dude."

Germany smiled. "It's alright. I'm not so sure I understand it either."

From below arose a massive amount of cheering. Germany and America glanced down. At the bottom of the wall, President Reagan held a microphone in his hand. Standing near him was another man. Clustered around the raised platform on which the two stood were hundreds of thousands of Germans. Reagan smiled and addressed the crowd.

"The time has now come. Mr. Gorbachev, tear down this wall!"

Like a button labeled 'action' had been pressed, the entire area, crowd, wall, streets and everything else leapt into said position. Headlights from cars beamed into the streets of East Berlin, piercing the shadows as the compact metal bodies all raced for the gate. From his vantage point, Germany could see people standing on the other side, handing small boxes of what he assumed to be trinkets or possibly food to the people in the cars once they passed through the gate. Many people stationed themselves around the entrance, shouting with joy and waving when they saw someone they recognized seated in a car.

Things continued in the same fashion for a few hours. People rushing in through the gate to the new life that awaited them. People on the other side welcoming them, and rejoicing as their eyes once more beheld loved ones not seen for too many years. Germany watched an East German car pull off into an alleyway. The driver-side door flew open and a woman rushed out of the car, flinging herself into the arms of an older gentleman who stood waiting nearby. He wrapped his arms around her, encasing the daughter he had not seen, nor heard from in over ten years. As his gaze slipped from these two people to encompass much of Berlin's population, only one word rang throughout Germany's head: reunited. Holding this word up, supporting it with a pillar of insurmountable strength was the word _hope. _The small, contemplative smile that had first settled onto the German's lips spread. He looked out onto the east again. Surrounding the wall were copious amount of barbed wire and dogwood. A little further out from that were the sides of buildings that had been boarded up to prevent people from escaping. Those would never be needed again. There would be no need to fear ever again. Tears of joy pricked Germany's eyes as he reached out with his mind and let his heart soar with his people. Reunited. They were finally being reunited. Germany went back through his memories, and no where in his life could he ever remember feeling as full of joy as he did in that moment.

Watching the joy beam out from Germany's face as he observed the monumentous occasion, America couldn't help but smile himself. It was over. The nightmare under which all of the Germans, not just those in the eastern region, had been living was over; and soon so would be the Cold War. Like dominoes Russia's conquests would fall, leaving the Communist with nothing. America had his regrets. Regrets that China had followed Russia, regrets that South Vietnam had fallen to the communist North, but as he looked out at the hope and happiness rising from the people, he was able to put it all behind him. Out in the eastern horizon, the clouds began thinning as the sun rose. America closed his eyes and began to sing.

_"I follow the Moskva, down to Gorky Park, listening to the wind of change._

_ "An August summer night, soldiers passing by, listening to the wind of change."_

Brought out of his reverie, Germany glanced over at America. Unaware, the young nation continued to sing.

_"The world is closing in, did you ever think that we could be so close? Like brothers._

_ "The future's in the air, I can feel it everywhere, blowing with the wind of change._

_ "Take me to the magic of the moment, on a glory night, where the children of tomorrow dream away,_

_ "In the wind of change._

_ "Walking down the street, distant memories, are buried in the past...forever._

_ "I follow the Moskva, down to Gorky Park, listening to the wind of change._

_ "Take me to the magic of the moment, on a glory night,_

_ " Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams-with you and me._

_ "Take me to the magic of the moment, on a glory night,_

_ "Where the children of tomorrow dream away, in the wind of change."_

As Germany listened to America, he pondered on the words of the song. A wind of change, blowing not just throughout Berlin, but throughout all of Germany. Blowing and reducing the painful memories to dust, scattering them like ashes or dead leaves. Leaving behind its namesake: change. Germany closed his eyes and let America's voice (the kid was a pretty good singer) flow out into the night air, much like the wind he sang about.

_"The wind of change blows straight, into the face of time,_

_ "Like a storm wind that will ring the freedom bell, for peace of mind._

_ "Let your balalaika sing what my guitar wants to sing."_

Germany just had to laugh at the way America accented the words "freedom bell". He was about to compliment America's singing when a familiar voice beat him to it.

"Wow! Your singing voice is amazing America! I didn't even know you could sing!"

Both nations turned to find Italy running along the wall towards them. About a foot or so behind lagged Japan, taking in the surroundings with a quiet awe. America laughed.

"Thanks dude! I also tend to think my singing is amazing!"

"I-Italy..." Germany stuttered, "what the heck are you doing here?"

Japan walked up behind Italy and answered for him. "Italy and I came to congratulate you for this and to celebrate with you.'

"Yeah! After all, it's what friends do with each other!" Italy added, shouting happily. Germany stared at Italy. Finally, he shook his head, smiling at his long-time friend.

"If you guys are looking to celebrate, then let's head down and find President Reagan. Trust me dudes, that guy knows how to have fun." America chirped, throwing his arm around Germany's broad shoulders. Germany hesitated.

"David Hasselhoff's down there too." America bribed.

Damn he was good! Was the fascination with Hasselhoff really that obvious? Furthermore, why did Americans see it as something funny? Shoving the questions aside, Germany allowed himself to be bribed and proceeded to remove America's arm from his shoulder and follow his three companions. Before he went to descend, he turned back and looked once more out at the east, at the sunrise.

"Viele dank Gott. Zulezt werden diese Menschen Frei sein.*"

With that, he turned and made his way down the wall.

* * *

*** "Many thanks God. Finally these people will be free."**

**The song America sings is called "Wind of Change" by Scorpions. For those of you either savvy with the band, or the times, you'll know that this song came after the fall of the Berlin Wall, but I figured it would be perfect to put the song in the fic, considering that the fic itself (title included) was inspired by the song. Read and review as your feedback, positive, or constructively negative is always appreciated.**


End file.
